The Tales of the Son of Poseidon: The Stolen Chariot
by Yugioash
Summary: What started as a normal day at school ended when I found Clarisse fighting black birds that threw feathers like daggers. Now I need to help her get her father's chariot back from her immortal half-brothers: Phobos-God of Fear, and Deimos-god of Terror so she could finish Ares Ritual of driving his chariot and returning it to his temple. Oh goody.


**A/N:** Here's the first of the cannon version of the one shot of the Percy Jackson Series. Enjoy!

 **Warning:** Certain ancient Greek names matches words use of foul language but no foul language was intentionally used. Also if you haven't read them yet read 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Early Adventures' 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Olympians: The Lightning Thief' 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Olympians: The Sea of Monsters' 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Olympians: The Titan's Curse' and 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & the Olympians: The Magical Labyrinth' before reading this story. Lastly, any one who wants to do a Demigods and Olympian reads story using 'The Tales of the Son of Poseidon' is allowed _as long as_ you inform me about it.

* * *

 **The Tales of the Son of Poseidon & The Stolen Chariot**

I was in fifth period science class when I heard these noises outside.

 _SCRAWK! OW! SCREECH!_ "HIYA!"

Like somebody was getting attacked by possessed poultry, and believe me, that's a situation I've been in before. Nobody else seemed to notice the commotion. We were doing a lab, so everybody was talking, and it wasn't hard for me to go look outside the window while I pretended to wash out my beaker.

Sure enough, there was a girl in the alley with her sword drawn. She was tall and muscular like a basketball player with stringy hair and jeans and combat boots and a denim jacket. She was hacking at a flock of black birds the size of ravens. Feathers stuck out of her clothes in several places. A cut was bleeding over her left eye. As I watched, one of the birds shot a feather like an arrow, and it lodged in her shoulder. She cursed and sliced at the bird, but it flew away.

Unfortunately, I recognize the girl. It was Clarisse, my camp rival from demigod camp. Clarisse usually lived at Camp Half-Blood year-round, and the last I saw, was secretly dating the enemy-turned-ally demigod and recently claimed son of Hermes: Chris Rodriguez. I had no idea what she was doing on Upper East side in the middle of a school day, but she was obviously in trouble. She wouldn't last much longer.

I didn't know if this was related to the Titan Lord or not, so I did the only thing I could.

I turned to the table behind me where my only mortal friend Rachel Elizabeth Dare was watching the scene as well. She turned to me and mouth, 'Friend of yours'

I shrugged and mouth 'Sort of'. Unlike most mortals, Rachel had the ability to see through the magical veil known as the Mist, as well as immune to _all_ of it's effects. So it didn't surprise me that she waved me off to go ahead with whatever I was planning. Another good thing about having Rachel for a friend is that she can help cover me.

"Mrs. White," I said, "can I go to the restroom? I feel like I'm going to puke."

You know how teachers tell you the magic word is _please_? Well, in this case the word _puke_ works better. It will get you out of class faster than anything else.

"Go!" Mrs. White said.

I ran out the door, stripping off my safety goggles and gloves and lab apron. I quickly ran to my locker, opened it, took out my magical thermos, strapped it to my belt and manipulated the magical veil known as the Mist to fool any mortals watching into forgetting I was there as I took out my main best weapon—a ballpoint pen called Riptide.

Thanks to my knowledge of how to Manipulated the Mist, nobody paid me much attention as I exited the gym. I got to the alley just in time to see Clarisse smack a demon bird with the flat of her sword like she was hitting a home run. The bird squawked and spiraled away, slamming against the brick wall and sliding into a trash can. That still left a dozen more swarming around her.

"Clarisse!" I yelled.

She glared at me in disbelief. "Percy? What are you doing—"

She was cut short by a volley of feather arrows that zipped over her head and impaled themselves in the wall.

"This is my school," I told her.

"Just my luck," Clarisse grumbled, but she was too busy fighting to complain much.

I uncapped my pen, which grew into a three-foot-long bronze sword, and hit the button on my wristwatch, which spiraled out into a large shield the carvings of some of my adventures, and joined the battle, slashing at the birds and fending off their feathers with my shield.

We were both breathing hard. I had a few scratches, but nothing major. I pulled a feather arrow out of my arm. It hadn't gone in very deep. As long as it wasn't poison, I'd be okay. I took out a bottle of water from my jacket and poured it over my wound, which healed it quickly. Most demigods use nectar over their wounds, but being a son of Poseiodn: God of the sea, water work just as well for me.

I then took out a baggie of ambrosia out of my jacket, where I always kept it for emergencies, and offered a piece to Clarisse.

"I don't need your help," she muttered, but she took the ambrosia and swallowed a few bites. It wasn't long until all of her cuts and bruises disappeared.

Clarisse sheathed her sword and brush off her denim jacket. "Well… see you."

"Hold up!" I said. "What's going on? What are you doing away from camp? Why were those birds after you?"

Clarisse tried to push me but I sidestepped and let her stumbled past me.

"Come on," I said. "You just about got killed at my school, and there are two people in there other than myself that knows about what is really going on in this world. So that makes it my business."

"It does not!"

"Just tell me!" I responded.

She took a shaky breath. She looked like she wanted to punch me out, but at the same time there was a desperate look in her eyes, like she was in serious trouble.

"It's my brothers," she said. "They're playing a prank on me."

"Oh," I said, not really surprise. Clarisse had lots of siblings at Camp Half-Blood. All of them picked on each other, which is expected from children of the war god, Ares. "Which brothers? Sherman? Mark?"

"No," she said, sounding more afraid that I'd ever heard her. "My immortal brothers. Phobos and Deimos."

All I can say after that was, "Dang!"

…

We sat on a bench at the park while Clarisse told me the story. I wasn't too worried about getting back to school. Mrs. White would just assume the nurse had sent me home, and sixth period was shop class. Mr. Bell never took attendance, and Rachel will cover me. Not to mention I didn't have a swim meet today, not that I wouldn't miss a meet to deal with anything Titan or Monster related stuff.

"So let me get this straight," I said, "Ares has given you a chance to drive _his_ chariot and bring it back by sunset, but your divine brothers: Phobos—god of fear, and Deimos god of terror, stole it from you."

"Yes," Clarisse said. "Driving the war chariot is usually a ritual just for Ares sons when they turn fifteen. But after the Battle of the Labyrinth, my dad decided to let me be the first daughter older than fifteen to get a shot in a long time. But Phobos and Deimos hate me for it and they took it from me."

"Because they're your dad's regular charioteers," I said. "So I take it those arrow throwing birds are your father's temple guards?"

Although I was glad to hear that they didn't steal it for Kronos. Ever since it became official that Kronos was stirring, majority of Olympus' minor gods and goddesses that been disrespected have decided to join the Titan Lord. Even the ones that were born during the rise of the Roman Empire like Janus joined him. So to hear that the twin sons of Aphrodite and Ares whose domain involves the whole world's fear and terror didn't join the Titan Lord's side was actually rather calming.

Clarisse nodded miserably. "Deimos and Phobos send them to chase me off. If I don't find the chariot…"

She looked like she was about to lose it. I didn't blame her. I'd seen her dad, Ares, get mad before, and it was not a pretty sight. If Clarisse failed him, he would come down hard on her. _Real_ hard.

"I can help you get the chariot back," I said.

She scowled. "Why would you? I'm not your friend."

"No, but you're not my enemy either, and I trust you more than your father," I responded, "If I didn't, I wouldn't have asked you to take command over the dead soldiers Nico summoned."

Clarisse shut up after that It was hard to argue against that logic. Last Summer during a carnage battle we had against the Titan Army, Nico summoned an army of undead soldiers that were on the losing sides of wars to help us save the camp, but it also weakened him to near death. So I had Clarisse take command over the dead soldiers to ease the burden, which might have helped saved Nico's life.

Truth was I could have asked any one of Ares' kids to do that, but too be honest I have trust Clarisse more than I trust her father since she earned it two summers ago when she brought the Golden Fleece to Camp Half-Blood successfully in time to save Thalia's tree before it released Thalia from it.

"Aw, look. I think she's been crying!"

A teenage dude was leaning against the telephone pole. He was dressed in ratty jeans, a black T-shirt, and a leather jacket, with a bandana over his hair. A knife was in his belt. He had eyes the color of flames.

"Phobos," Clarisse balled her fists. "Where's the chariot, you jerk."

" _You_ lost it," he teased. "Don't ask me."

"You little—"

Clarisse drew her sword and charged, but Phobos disappeared as she swung, her blade bit into the telephone pole.

Phobos appeared on the bench next to me. He was laughing, but he stopped when I stuck Riptide's point against her throat.

"You'd better returned that chariot," I told him, "before I get mad."

He sneered and tried to look tough, or as tough as you can with a sword under your chin. Either way, he's definitely Ares' son to sneer like that. "I heard you got yourself a boyfriend, Clarisse. Is this him? Are you having him fight your battles now?"

I fake a surprise look at the sound of finding out Clarisse had a boyfriend, even though I knew it for months now. It wasn't too hard since I been covering up the fact I knew about Clarisse and Chris Rodriguez since my last conversation with Dionysus.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Clarisse tugged her sword, pulling it out of the telephone pole. "That's Percy Jackson"

Something changed in Phobos' expression. He looked surprised, maybe nervous. "The son of Poseidon? The one who made Dad angry? Oh, this is too good, Clarisse. You're hanging out with a sworn enemy?"

"I'm not hanging out with him!"

Phobos' eyes glowed bright red.

Clarisse screamed. She swatted the air as if she were being attacked by invisible bugs. "Please, no!" Clarisse backed up into the street, swinging her sword wildly.

"Stop it" I told Phobos. I dug my sword a little deeper against his throat, but he simply vanished, reappearing back at the telephone pole.

"Don't get so excited, Jackson," Phobos said. "I'm just showing her what she fears."

The glow faded from his eyes.

Clarisse collapsed, breathing hard. "You creep," she gasped. "I'll… I'll get you."

Phobos turned toward me. "How about you, Percy Jackson? What do _you_ fear? I'll find out, you know. I always do."

"Give the chariot back." I tried to keep my voice even. "I took on your dad once. You don't scare me."

Phobos laughed. "Nothing to fear but fear itself. Isn't that what they say? Well, let me tell you a little secret, half-blood. I _am_ fear."

"I already know that," I responded.

Phobos shrugged. "Maybe so. But if you want to find the chariot, come and get it. It's across the water. You'll find it where the little wild animals live—just the sort of place you belong."

He snapped his fingers and disappeared in a curtain of yellow vapor.

I gripped my sword. If there were one things I hated more than almost anything—except for Kronos—was bullies. My first and former step father Gabe Ugliano spend years torturing me before I was forced to a run. Then on my first school year with my mom, I had to stand up to a bunch of bullies that bullied my satyr friend and protector at the time: Grover. Year later, I had to deal with yet another bully that was torturing my adopted-Cyclops-half-brother Tyson.

You would think with me being a star athletic swimmer, I wouldn't deal with such stuff, but believe me, I do. And right now, Phobos takes the cake as worse bully ever and if he was this bad, I really don't like the idea of meeting his brother Deimos, but Clarisse is going to need help.

I helped Clarisse up. Her face was still beaded with sweat.

" _Now_ are you ready for help?" I asked.

…

I led Clarisse to an old abandon subway system where mostly the homeless hanged around, but thank god been empty. It was the perfect size I need.

"What are you doing Jackson?" Clarisse asked.

"Mrs. O'Leary shadow travels a lot better in dark areas and shadow traveling is a lot faster than calling on a Pegasus. Plus Phobos and Deimos won't expect a son of Poseidon riding on a hellhound," I responded.

"Wait, you're calying your pet hellhound here?" Clarisse asked.

"You got a better idea of finding your dad's chariot?" I asked.

"Fine, but how are we going to get to her? Do you have her hiding in here?" Clarisse asked.

"Nope! I'm calling her here!" I took out a dog whistle that was celestial bronze.

"Where did you get that?" Clarisse asked.

"Annabeth had Beckendorf made and sent it too me for my fifteenth birthday," I responded. "It turned out Daedalus had plans for the Stygian Ice hellhound whistle on his laptop for Mrs. O'Leary including some plans on how to make one out of celestial bronze."

"Do you have any idea where to go?" Clarisse asked.

"Phobos said the chariot is over water, and little wild animals," I said. "There are two zoos over water from Manhattan that could match the description, the Brooklyn Zoo and Stanton Island Zoo, and since Stanton Island is harder to get too than the Brooklyn Zoo and your brothers want to _keep_ the chariot away from you, they would go with Stanton Island, now let's call Mrs. O'Leary!"

"You're not going anywhere!" a voice said.

A snake burst into the tunnel. It wasn't as big as the one I saw trying to strangle Tyson in a dream vision last summer but it was big enough to cause us trouble. Riding on it's head was a bulky guy in black green armor. His face was covered with ugly scars, and he held a javelin.

"Deimos," Clarisse yelled.

"Hello, sister!" he smiled was almost as horrible as the serpent's. Care to play?"

"What are you doing here?" I yelled.

"To have fun of course, son of the sea god," Deimos sneered which looked closer to Ares' than Phobos' with all those scars, "My brother tells me you're a wimp, so causing terror for you should be easy."

"We'll see about that," I said. I put the hellhound whistle in my mouth and blew. No noise came out which made Deimos laughed.

"Is that it? You are a wimp!" Deimos said, "Attack them!"

The snake moved in to attack us. But it didn't have much time as a massive hellhound jumped out of the shadows and tackled the beast and bite down on it.

"What's the meaning of this?" Deimos yelled.

"My latest pet," I said, "Mrs. O'Leary."

Deimos bellowed in rage and threw his Javelin at Mrs. O'Leary.

However I stepped in front of my hellhound, spiraled out my shield and blocked it.

Clarisse jumped onto Deimos and tackled him into a wrestle as I took my sword and slashed through the snake neck. With the sword wound and the damage caused by Mrs. O'Leary caused it to disintegrate.

I turned to Clarisse who was fighting Deimos only for him to disappeared in the same curtain of wisp as his brother.

"Get back here coward!" Clarisse yelled.

"Come on! We'll probably see them at Staton Island," I said climbing on Mrs. O'Leary's back. Clarisse reluctant climbed on.

"Hold on," I said as Mrs. O'Leary jumped into the shadows of the tunnel.

…

I only practice shadow traveling with Mrs. O'Leary a few times since I inherited her, but only when I was in camp. It became part of my own _private_ lessons. But it still feels weird every time I tried.

Anyways, Mrs. O'Leary jumped out of the shadows behind the Statue of Liberty and let Clarisse and me off. We spooked a few people but nothing a little Mist Manipulation can't hande.

"Good girl. Now hide and rest. I'll call you if I need you," I responded.

 _AROOOF!_ Mrs. O'Leary responded before running off to find a hiding spot.

"Is that wise?" Clarisse asked, "We could use her?"

"Mrs. O'Leary shadow travel from camp to the tunnel to save us, and then shadow travel us to here," I said, "Even Hellhounds have limitations. Now come on!"

I hate to admit it, but Clarisse was right, sending Mrs. O'Leary off might not be the wisest idea, especially since we're going up against fear and terror themselves.

I couldn't help but admire the Statue of Liberty. I remember what Annabeth told me a dozen times about it. It was built by Bartholdi, who is the son of Athena, who modeled it after his mother. If it wasn't for the fact we only had a few hours to find the chariot, I would admire the statue of liberty.

After going half way down the island, past a lot of suburban houses and a couple of churches and a McDonald's, we finally saw a sign that said ZOO. We turned a corner and followed this curvy street with some woods on one side until we came to the entrance.

The lady at the ticket booth looked at us suspicious but with a quick manipulation and the fact I had enough cash to get inside we got in without any problems.

We walked around the reptile house, and Clarisse stopped in her tracks.

"There it is."

Sitting at a crossroads between the petting zoo and the sea otter pond: a large golden and red chariot tethered to four black horse. The chariot was decorated with amazing details. It would've been beautiful if al the pictures hadn't shown people dying painful deaths. And, of course, the horses tethered to the chariot breaths fire.

"Nice to know Eurytion kept his promise," I said.

"What?" Clarisse responded.

"Nothing," I responded.

Families with strollers waked right past the chariot like it didn't exist, which with the Mist, it probably doesn't to them. Not to mention a handwritten note tape to one of the horses' chests that said OFFICIAL ZOO VEHICLE.

"This is too easy," I responded.

"You're right," Clarisse muttered, drawing her sword. "Where are Phobos and Deimos?"

I concentrated on the horse. Usually I could talk to horse, since my dad had created them. I said, _Hey. Nice fire-breathing horses. Come here!_

One of the horses whinnied disdainfully. I could understand his thoughts, all right. He call me some names I can't repeat.

"I'll try the reins," Clarisse said. "The horses knows me. Cover me."

"Right." I uncapped Riptide and spiraled out my shield while keeping my eyes peeled as Clarisse approached the chariot. She walked around the horses, almost tiptoeing.

She froze as a lady with a three-year-old girl passed by. The girl said, "Pony on fire!"

"Don't be silly Jessie," the mother said in a daze voice. "That's an official zoo vehicle."

The little girl tried to protest, but the mother grabbed her hand and they kept walking. Clarisse got closer to the chariot. Her hand was six inches from the rail when the horses reared up, whinnying and breathing flames. Phobos and Deimos appeared in the chariot, both of them now dressed in pitch-black battle armor. Phobos grinned, his red eyes glowing. Deimos' scarred face looked even more horrible close up.

"The hunt is on!" Phobos yelled. Clarisse stumbled back as he lashed the horses and charge the chariot straight toward me.

I ran and jumped over a trashbin and an exhibit fence. There was no way I could stand a chance against a chariot drawn by fire-breathing horses. Unfortunately for me the chariot crashed through the fence right behind me, plowing down everything in its path.

"Percy, look out!" Clarisse yelled.

I ran until I made it to a rock island in the middle of the otter exhibit then I summoned a hurricane wall of water around me that spooked the horse and extinguish the flames. The otters weren't too happy but I wasn't about to let my guard down.

Phobos cursed and tried to get his horse under control. Clarisse took the opportunity to jump on Deimos' back just as he lifted his Javelin. Both of them went tumbling out of the chariot as it lurched forward.

I could hear Deimos and Clarisse starting to fight, sword on sword while Phobos circled around me.

"Hey, Percy," Phobos taunted. "I've got something for you!"

Before I know it the chariot and horses melted and folding into each other like clay figures being crumbed. The chariot refashioned into a black meta box with caterpillar treads, a turret and a long gun barrel. A world War II Panzer tank.

"Say cheese!" he said.

I ended my hurricane wall and rolled to one side as the gun fired.

 _KA-BOOOOM!_ A souvenir kiosk next to the Otter pond exploded, sending fuzzy annimals and plastic cups and disposable cameras in ever direction.

Then I capped riptide and put it in my pocket before taking out my thermos and fired a water blast into Phobos that knocked him down.

During Phobos' confusion I ran out of the otter pond toward the aquarium doors.

I ran through the rooms and washed in weird blue light from the fish tank exhibits. Cuttlefish, clown fish, and eels all stared at me as I raced past. I could hear their little minds whispering, _Son of the sea god! Son of the sea god!_ It's not that great when you're a celebrity to squids and fish.

I stopped at the back of the aquarium and listened. I heard nothing. And then I heard a familiar _Vroom, vroom._

I watched in disbelief as Phobos came ridding through the awarium on a Harley-Davidson with black flame-decorated engine, shot gun hoster, and leather seat that looked like human skin. Yep, this is Ares' favorite vehicle form for his chariot.

"Hello, loser," Phobos said, pulling a huge sword out of its sheath. Time to be scared.

I raised my own sword that I uncapped during the run, determined to face him, but then Phobos eyes glowed brighter, and it was too late to look away.

I expected to see the Oracle trying to turn me insane, which was my childhood fear, but instead I was in Camp Half-Blood, my favorite place in the world, my second home for eight years, and it was in flames. It was like the battle of the Labyrinth only this time the whole camp was either on fire or destroyed. My friends were on their knees pleading with me. Annabeth, Grover, all the other campers.

 _Save us, Percy!_ They wailed.

I stood in paralyze and as realization hit me. Although for many years I feared the Oracle and what happened to Mrs. Castellan—Luke's mom—would happen to me, it wasn't my deepest fear. It was this. Seeing those I cared about, the place I saw as a second home being destroyed.

Then I heard the voices of the aquarium fish: _Son of the sea god! Wake_!"

Suddenly I felt the power of the ocean all around me again, hundreds of gallons of salt water, thousands of fish trying to get my attention. I wasn't at camp.

I found new curage as I dropped Riptide only to grab my thermos and summoned a water blast from it. I heard it hit someone with huge force and the illusion broke.

When my vision cleared, I saw Phobos being thrown into the wall by the water blast. I quickly ended my attack and extended my arm. The water on the floor from my thermos formed up in my hand and condensed into a water version of my dad's trident, took aim and threw it with all my might. It didn't stab Phobos but his leg was locked between two of the three points. While keeping the watery trident I picked up my sword walked up to him and point it at his chest.

"I'll give you two choices, leave now and let Clarisse finish her ritual or suffer a similar wound I gave your dad," I threatened turning the blade to Phobos' foot.

Phobos gulped. "We'll meet again, Jackson!"

I took it as option one and I broke the water trident with a single thought. Phobos didn't hesitated to dissolve in yellow vapor.

I turned to the fish exhibit. "Thanks guys."

Then I looked at Ares' motorcycle. I never ridden an all powerful Harley Davidson War Chariot, and I don't think Ares will let me ride it.

"Watch over the motorcycle please?" I asked, "A comrade of mine will be here to pick it up later."

…

It wasn't hard to find Clarisse. I just followed the path of destruction. Fences were knocked down. Animals were running free. Badgers and lemurs were checking out the pop-corn machine, and I found Mrs. O'Leary having an all-you can eat buffet at a hot dog stand. When did she get here?

"Mrs. O'Leary!" I responded.

Mrs. O'Leary turned to me barked and pounced over onto me to give me a wet hellhound slobbery lick.

"Yeah, good to see you two," I said. "Come on, we need to find Clarisse."

I climbed onto my hellhound's back and Mrs. O'Leary rushed forward to the petting zoo.

There we found Deimos and Clarisse in the goat area. Clarisse was on her knees and I found out why. Deimos has changed forms into Ares, the tall war god, dressed in black leather and sunglasses, his whole body smoking with anger as he raised his fist over Clarisse.

"You fail me again!" the war god bellowed. "I told you what happened!"

He tried to strike her, but Clarisse scrambled away, shrieking, "No! Please!"

"Foolish girl!"

I could have Mrs. O'Leary pounced on Deimos, but It wouldn't do any good. This was Clarisse's fear and she need to face it.

"Clarisse get up!" I yelled.

"I—I can't," Clarisse yelled.

"Yes you can! You're one of the best warriors in Camp Half-Blood, you earned your position as Cabin Counsellor by beating your predecessor in a duel! You were the first one from camp to enter the labyrinth _and_ make it out alive! You commanded an army of the Undead soldiers against Kronos' army!" I yelled, "Now get up!"

She hesitated. Then she began to stand.

"What are you doing?" Ares bellowed. "Grovel for mercy, girl!"

Clarisse took a shaky breath. Very quietly, she said, "No."

"WHAT?"

She raised her sword. "I'm tired of being scared of you."

Deimos struck, but Clarisse deflected the bow. She staggered but didn't fall.

"You're not Ares," Clarisse said. "You're not even a good fighter."

Deimos growled in frustration. When he struck again, Clarisse was ready. She disarmed him and stabbed him in the shoulder—not deep, but enough to hurt even a minor god.

He yowled in pain and began to glow.

"Look away!" I told Clarisse.

We averted our eyes as Deimos exploded into golden light—his true godly form—and disappeared. Even Mrs. O'Leary turned away to avoid it.

We were alone except for the petting zoo goats, which were tugging at Clarisse's clothes, looking for snacks.

Sometime during the chaos the Chariot had reappeared back in chariot form.

Clarisse looked at me cautiously. She wiped the straw and sweat off her face. "You didn't see that. You didn't see any of that."

"Fair enough," I said with a grin, "Right girl?"

"AROOF!"

Clarisse got on in the chariot. "Follow me!"

"Right!" I said.

…

A few minutes later we reached Staten Island Ferry and remember something: we were on an Island, and I don't know if the fire breathing horses will let me reined Mrs. O'Leary to the chariot with them so we can shadow travel.

"Great," Clarisse mumbled. "What do we do now? Ride this thing across the Verrazano Bridge?"

IWe both knew we couldn't take the chariot across the bridge to Manhattan. It would take too much time.

Then I got an idea. "We'll take the direct route."

Clarisse frowned, "What do you mean?"

I whispered to Mrs. O'Leary, "Run when I tell you!"

Mrs. O'Leary's eyes widened and she was ready with excitement.

I closed my eyes and began to concentrate. "Drive straight ahead. Go! You two Mrs. O'Leary, go!"

Clarisse was so desperate she didn't hesitated. She yelled, Hiya!" and lashed the horses. They charged straight at the water the same time Mrs. O'Leary started running. I imagine the see turning solid, the waves becoming a firm surface all the way to Manhattan.

First Mrs. O'Leary hit the surf, then the chariot. The horses' fiery breath smoked all around us but didn't harm Mrs. O'Leary. I knew where I was going thanks to my sense of navigation on the sea as I led us straight to New York Harbor.

…

We arrived at Pier 86 just as the sun was starting to set. The USS Intrepid, which Clarisse told me was the temple of Ares, was a huge wall and gray metal in front of us, the flight deck dotted with fighter aircrafts and helicopters, although it was mostly use as a museum to mortal tourist.

Clarisse parked the chariot at the ramp, but I had Mrs. O'Leary stay on land. Concentrating on keeping the chariot and hellhound above the waves had to been one of the hardest things I'd ever done. I was exhausted. Not to mention Ares would probably kill me on the spot if I entered his temple.

"Congratulations," I said. "I guess you passed your driving test."

She wrapped the reins around her hand. "About what you saw Percy. What I was afraid of, I mean—"

"I won't tell, nor would I ask about that boyfriend Phobos mentioned," I responded.

Clarisse studied me before realization hit her. "You knew!"

I didn't answer as I patted Mrs. O'Leary's back.

"When?" Clarisse demanded. "When did you find out? Who told you?"

"No one told me. I was just talking to Mr. D that night after Grover was cleared when he showed me what he did for Chris," I responded.

"So I guess you're going to blackmail me now," Clarisse said.

"Heck no," I responded. "You can call me a lot of things Clarisse, but I respect if you want to keep yours and Chris' relationship to a minimal as you can."

Clarisse didn't look convince, but something else came in her mind. "How did you defeat Phobos?"

"It wasn't easy," I said. "At first he showed me my deepest fear—something I never realized I feared most."

"What was it?"

I sighed. "I saw the camp in flames. I saw everyone pleading for my help but I didn't know how to help them. I felt useless."

Clarisse lowered her eyes. "I, uh… I guess I should say…"

The words seemed to stick in her throat. I wasn't sure Clarisse had ever said thank you in her life. "Don't mention it," I said. "And Clarisse, what I said, back there, it's the truth. No matter what your dad siblings or anyone might say, you are one of the best warriors in camp and I'm glad you're on our side."

A faint smile flickered across her face. "Thanks Percy," Clarisse said. "If you want, I can take Mrs. O'Leary back to camp once I'm done here."

"You sure? She can be a handful," I responded patting Mrs. O'Leary on the back.

"AROOOF!"

"I'm sure," Clarisse said.

I smiled and climbed off Mrs. O'Leary and told her to stay and wait for Clarisse to take her home, who didn't seem to complain.

"See you later," I said.

"See you," Clarisse responded as I headed off toward the subway. It had been a long day, and I was ready to go home and get some sleep.

* * *

 **A/N:** The dog whistle was my own addition to Percy's gear.


End file.
